


Doubtful Smores

by WintersCurse



Series: Tumblr Desc Drabbles [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Jay Centric, i keep making things angsty why do i keep making things angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: Another tumblr drabble!!! This one centred around Jay finding out he can make smores in the microwave
Series: Tumblr Desc Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Doubtful Smores

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @hersilentlanguage on tumblr for this prompt!!!

So maybe there was a reason Auradon was very particular about what food could be eaten at what time. 

Maybe, just maybe, Auradon _might_ be onto something with their stupid rules on how much of a food should be eaten at once. 

And there might be the smallest, _slightest_ chance that Auradon might know what they’re talking about when it comes to eating a pile of sugar after forgetting to eat all day. 

Was Jay ever going to listen to those rules? Even now that he knew the consequence of eating two dozen microwave smores instead of going to dinner? 

Of _course_ not. 

Maybe if he ate some more he’d be able to skip the next day’s classes without any detentions or threats of being sent back to the Isle for misbehaviour.


End file.
